Conor Smith/Raps
Conor Smith is mostly known as the rapper in the band. In a Zach Sang Show interview, it is revealed that he writes his raps in a book. There is a distinction between writing for the band, and for his own freestyles ("Do or Die" versus "Crazy AF"), which he once explained in an interview. He doesn't stick to one genre, valuing the versatility of his writing skills."In Real Life Talks Crazy AF, Living Together + A Freestyle from Michael Conor". March 15, 2019. Boy Band Michael Conor and JHype Freestyle Yo, yo, I'm in your veins like poison I'm like America put me in the boy band Yeah, yeah, I brought the boys in I got the crowd they screaming bring the noise in I'm with my boys, chillin' on the backstreet We're just chillin' kicking rhymes on the backseat Uh, in my own way I'm going right through it Old school flow I'm just adding some baby spice to it Uh, and the music was always in the plans Dreaming of writin' and cuttin' records with Timbaland And as for Rita, you know I'm going up the top I'm like cheetah Racing fast you know that you couldn't beat us I promise we'll be your leaders You know I'm going Adidas Rocking it so I'm stopping it, never be prominent Know that I'm really dominate Know that I'm never stopping it And I'm goin' Six Track - "There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" How come everybody wanna test me? Like I ain't got a reason to be killing them Never keeping a hundred, 'bouta keep a million Ain't nobody was on now everybody be filling them We're the best Six Track on the map now (map now) Head a minute now they wonder where it's at now (at now) Stand back 'cause we only attack now Better know that nothing's ever holding me back now like Boy Band Medley - "Candy Girl" Yeah My girl's like candy, a candy treat She knocks me high up off my feet She's so fine, as can be I got B right to the left of me like Topline - "Despacito" Yeah, check See I ain't too religious, but I swear to God she a goddess Got a persona so flawless She make it young and astonished For real, got me losing my mind I'm going crazy I just wanna be with you, I've been thinking about you lately Baby, I just wanna get to know you better They say opposites attract, so maybe we can go together All it takes is some time but that's something we have poquito At the top of the line, we stoppin' estás conmigo Third Wheel - "Fighter" I'm driven by a lack of respect But never focused on the negative I'm asking what's next 'Cause what's left is nothing much so I gotta pick up the pace And fully show what I can do instead of wait Can't stop, won't stop Never satisfied till I land on top Gotta give the world everything I've got Better put up a fight if you tryna to take my spot Architect Medley Baby girl I ain't got a huge old house I rent a room in a house But listen baby girl I don't got a motorboat but I can float your boat So listen baby girl If you want a dose of me, you want some more MC Listen baby girl When I make it I want you back, want you back Final Performance - "Can't Hold Us" It's time to face it Came a long way but I'm not complacent Giving everything I got Everybody say stop Then you start to run out of patience Gotta make sure no time is wasted I don't have to be mad 'cause this life's amazing Now I get to rap in front of legends man, How's that for the confirmation? People gotta understand this is more to me than just fame though I hear chit-chat, talking this and that But it ain't none of that unless I say so Never slowing it down, that line is all I can see Overlooked the kid But now there’s all eyes on me Say! Interviews/Performances Total Request Live Saw IRL up on MTV And I'm gonna feel like all these other rappers envy me Yeah I'm feeling like the Bronx 'Cause I'm the MVP Better put our new song on your MP3 You don't get the picture You should probably call the camera man I'm in the booth firing like assassinating Abraham Lightin' up and spinning fire as usual Always gonna keep it true to you The real is not disputable And I'm the camera Know that we're really killing it Off of TRL and the whole place feeling it Yeah we're really doing it Yeah I'm really going off the top of the mind And I'm never stopping it You know that I'm out Zach Sang Show |-|April 2017 = I'm innovating and changing the game Who else you know playing the strings and making a name But ain't everything ever change I'm staying the same For every kid who got a dream I'm making a lane Yes, I came to impress Even though my foot's in the door I'm still remaining a threat Man I got so much in store and I ain't taking a step back No matter who's up in front of me 'Cause in a couple years the same ones will be under me All it takes is a little patience I been in the lab got no time for no vacations And it seems like these days I got a lot on my plate I stay hungry all these other fools ain't got what it takes Promise I'll be your problem Ain't no way you can stop it 'Cause I'm the hottest I'm being honest, swear to God man I got it Hopping on every beat and like everybody I'm dropping atomic Empty pockets awaiting the day I sign on the dotted Yeah, and I don't do it for the positive profit I do it so in ten years I'm remaining a topic Got the whole place shook What will they do it without it I don't know what I'm saying but I just go and I shot it I'm with my boys, yeah we're In Real life Y'know Imma do this and I'm feeling so right Is this real life? It doesn't feel right Know that Imma go and I still fight I'm tryna be the best, never less Never live with regrets Everybody know I'm never satisfied with success 'Cause I be chasing my goals And I be chasing my dreams Gotta do it man, I'm manifested by any means And I gotta do this Man I just got it off the top Know that I be flowing and I'm never gonna stop Throw me words Zach Sang so I can keep it ongoing Never know which direction I'm flowing and I'm really Goth And I'm really not |-|March 2019 = Uh, look I try to tell you all this is more than a game Rappers got it wrong there's a lot more to be gained And I might be successful if I could afford a new chain Y'all should pay attention but you can't afford a new brain See, this a mental state And I don't want to see another kid caught up in money because he's too focused on getting big 'Cause it's really not about the money you got, it's how you get it And it's not about your life but it's about how you live it See, there's a difference and I need you all to understand That there's no point in complaining if you ain't got a plan And I can only do so much I'm running out of hands There's a bigger picture Don't take for granted the crowd of fans They're waiting on us, looking to us as inspiration So what's the use of going up if you ain't participating I understand you made it out of a tough situation but you finally did it, boy, you got it Now let's kill the nation Hit the road we got stories to tell Man, it'll kill me if you ever spent a morning in jail I know you're better than that, yeah, your time proves it But what's the point of having skill if you don't even use it Man, I wanna see you win, I wanna see you shine, I wish you didn't have need to think about your money all the time I wanna see you grow, I wanna see you prosper I wanna see you happy, give everything to your daughter I just cannot express how much it means to me I know you got your own views of what it seems to be And I just wanna let you know I'm in this for the long run The day we get a hit, I swear that shit would be a home run, huh I can't wait, I know that it's coming And I am in this for a reason, I ain't joining for nothing Look, time is of the essence don't be watching the clock Take this advice one day and I'll see you all at the top Z90 Interview He said element Every time I'm spitting on the mike you know it’s never irrelevant No one's stepping on the mike like this Know that Imma kill it turn it to gold like a Midas Killing everybody man, I really might just Going off the top, man you couldn't do it like this High hat, like that, Imma get it right back Every time I do it you know that I gotta find that Find that like I'm searching for it I'm like a herbivore Know it 'cause the green is what I'm working for I don't even know, I don't even know See I've been going off the top And I be breathing slow Breathing like I been dragging my pansack In the bandwagon and the fans clapping in the pansackin You know I'm never going like that I'm really flowing like that And I be going in the zone And I be going right back I got Chance to the left, I got Brady to the right Got Drew, got Serg, and my mind is outta sight And I got my man, you gotta wear the black hat Know that Imma do it I'm spittin' these mad facts Like two plus two is four I don't even know what I really said but it's okay Tony Dandrades At here with In Real Life No we chillin' with the homies At an interview, yeah, we're kickin' it with Tony Yeah we're in In Real Life We ain't never phony We're In Real Life, yeah, you better know me Good Morning America Lasagna, man I'm feeling like some natural Feeling so ? Man I think I really got'cha I'm like a lobster, red with the flow You know Immma go and get it I'm never gonna let it go Know I'm gonna do it head-to-toe He said 'go' now Going so fast I think I gotta slow down If you didn't know the name well I think you know now Yes, In Real Life and it's really how we go down Tonight Belongs To You Tour Kidtopia/D23 - "One Thought Away" :Conor created a freestyle for Asher Angel's song, "One Thought Away" for the performance in Sacramento, due to Wiz Khalifa unable to make it. He performed it again on August 23rd for the Disney Expo. You just got a different connection We work from the same road, But go in different directions You obviously even know I've been changing my whole perspective Girl you always coming first, there ain't a point of second-guessing That ain't a question Whether or not I think this all gonna work If I don't reply I need some time to figure out what it's worth Don't you cry, I need some time I give it my all, you one of a kind I body a rhyme I give the mic And I kill it one hundred percent of the time You always on my mind, everywhere that I go See you ain't gotta carry every little thing on your own And after all we got each other, that's our reason to grow! So either reason we're sleeping it or WKYC Cleveland It must be nice waking up to the fast life On the phone with Mom talking about all the past fights There were some times where I ain't know how to act right That's why I'm treating every single day like a last night I don't want to look back and it never happened When you want something so bad you just gotta have it Man, I'll be broke before I ever try to fake a passion 'Cause what's a fight without a purpose, dawg, I ain't no actor I can't imagine what it's like having a simple mindset I know that there's some greater heights that I just haven't climbed yet People hated on me back when I was playing ball Like why they tryin' be coach when they never played it all? 'Cause I know Imma get it some way, tryin' to tell myself that'll it happen one day And I don't really care what anybody gonna say, the haters gonna hate but I know that's okay 'Cause the credibility and respect is all I need This is from the heart, this is a part of me And forget the radio I wanna follow reach, like forget the drums and ways just let me speak I had to fight, I had to pray Posts/YouTube "Thank U, Next" Freestyle :Conor Smith and Cassidy King covered part of Ariana Grande's song, "Thank U, Next" where Conor created a freestyle. They filmed it in a parking lot in a middle school on December 16, 2018, and the video accumulated 1M views in one night on Twitter when first posted. As of July 2019, it has over 4.8 million views. Later in December, they performed it live at the event, X-Mas with Cassidy. Spend ya whole life searching for the correct one It's hard to find a man chasing love and affection So you go to parties every night tryna get some That's why you tell them thanks and it's on to the next one No more stress And baby girl I got love for ya Ain't no Khalid but Imma try and be the one for ya When you're in need I'll be your Superman and come for ya And do it right just like everything I've done for ya I know that you been having issues with your ex and all You get a text and call And then there's stress involved He put his money into diamond and pearls If I had all the time in the world, then I'd invest it all 'Cause you're a superstar And if I wrote a song about you it'd be super hard Forget a man in the house I'm putting you in charge It's not a problem with me Don't wanna rush, I can follow ya lead Just keep it honest with me "Undecided" Remix :Conor posted a video over his Twitter of his remix of Chris Brown's 2019 single, "Undecided".@MichaelConor (January 20, 2019) "I’m still undecided����‍♂️ @chrisbrown". Retrieved January 21, 2019 — via Twitter. 'Cause there's a part of me telling me that I shouldn't like it When you know you want it bad but you still try to hide it I should just go with the feeling instead of trying to fight it But I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm way too indecisive I swear I gotta get you outta my head And after all there's no undoing what we did in this bed You know that feeling when you think it's too good to be true But I can never reminisce, wish it would've be you It goes dun, dun, dun This the type to get Chris to co-sign Swear I'm gonna be at the top in no time I'm in the back of the class and spinning dope rhymes Like I gotta show mine Need to step up and prove myself Feeling like I can't take a break, 'cause I'm a shark But I don't take the bait, I can take the hate Saying I got tough skin, none of you chop swing making it clear I'm the man of a guild Put a month in Try to decide, give the boy a chance Promise that you don't want to miss this I'm gonna be a long time, gonna be a long ride Pull up and you ready to Got the time to witness Kiss, kiss "Lucky You" Freestyle "Do or Die" "Scared of the Dark" / "Let's Begin" Sick of these rappers who's playing puppets Sick of the artists who's saying nothing Sick of the wannabe up-and-comers Who come in this game fronting And claiming they 'bout to run it Sick of the shit that I feel inside In case you didn't know, always been a victim of pride But I ain't Mr. Miyagi, it's hard to pick up a fly I been spilling the truth, it gets hard to pick up a lie 'Cause people disappear as soon as they see you fade And even the brightest star will leave me stuck in the shade And I barely got my shine, I been accustomed to rain But I promise when it's done they goin' remember the name Boy it's Conor I'm cutting all my distractions I'm back and better than ever I'm sick of being a fraction 'Cause half of 'em tryna say I ain't have it But deep within I know I'm just getting started I got my eyes on the target Now let's begin In Real Life "Eyes Closed" :Although this is Conor's only song where he didn't write his own rap, he performs his own version live, but on occasion uses the original, like for Planet Hollywood when the band had a release party for their album. During the show, he created his own freestyle when the top eight recorded, but it involved issues legally since Conor was still a contestant at that time and would have to get a percentage. Because of the inability to create his own, he considered not going any further before realizing that he couldn't let people down. It worked out in the end, because he now gets to write his own. |-|Original = Holy smokes, I'm lucky She the homie, she so funny Watch 'em racing to the money We just crashing on these dummies From a princess to a queen Still the finer things don't impress her She a real one so I never gotta question |-|KidNation = Got me going crazy, baby I can never replace you This is more to me than just love, girl I got places I can take you From a princess to a queen Still the finer things don't impress her I'm a king I've just been missing my Coretta |-|Alternate = How come everybody wanna test me Like I ain't got a reason to be killing them Never keeping a hundred 'bouta keep a million Ain't nobody was on now everybody be filling them We're the best Real Life on the map now Head a minute now they wonder where it's at now Stand back 'cause we only attack now Better know that nothing's ever holding me back now "Tattoo (How 'Bout You)" Uh, cutting all my distractions No tasks 'cause baby I don't want no attachments Maybe this is perfect and I'm overreacting But maybe I'm just missing something I haven't had yet How 'bout you? You really think that we could work together But if it don't last you gonna hurt forever You say maybe we should give it a chance Cancel our plans and really hope that you understand, it's like "How Badly" Now you can tell me that you wanna be the one for me See, you can promise, but your word just ain't enough for me Now this one you better keep 'cause I ain't playin' no games No intersection on the street it's gotta go both ways I'm tryin' to stay in my lane, pero te quiero de más Quisiera ser el que te gusta, mami, dime no más I just want your affection, but all you seek is attention Baby girl I only got one question, let me know how "Crazy AF" Uh, look Now this was back before I even knew a thing Besides, you were the type I seen up on a movie screen And even though it's hard to tell her that you got plans She got a body that'll make a preacher say "hot damn" Haha, yeah But through it all, I still love her the same 'Cause you appreciate the sun when it comes after the rain Take the puddles and just wash away Nah, I ain't making this up, girl, you crazy so what But damn, I think I'm in love, ha "She Do" Yeah, uh I've been taking my time and all But I still spend it on you She the type of girl that you fantasize about Everything that she do With my eyes closed, and you open them Said I've had enough, here we go again And she told me trust, there's no need to rush And we undercover, in slow-motion now like Don't Go Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If she a part of me, pardon me if I'm bein' blunt Give it all to me, but I'll never be what you want You tellin' me that you good, that only causes confusion If you never state the problem, you'll never find a solution Why you got me losin' sleep over shit we used to dream about? We just gotta beat the odds 'til they even out I'ma always lift you up when you seemin' down And that's love, something you don't know a thing about But if I'm gonna be the one, then I gotta set the example Now I'm fillin' up the water, it's gettin' harder to handle And I don't wanna break, it's gettin' harder to take I been patient all my life, it's gettin' harder to wait Gettin' hard to mistake all the facade and the fake I'm spittin' lyrical miracles, oh my God, I'm a saint I always had a desperate obsession of bein' great Feel I'm bustin' with the flow so you know that there's no debate Videos Michael Conor - "Lucky You" Freestyle Michael Conor - Do or Die (Twenty Øne Pilots Remix) In Real Life Talks Crazy AF, Living Together A Freestyle from Michael Conor References Category:Raps